Pearl Krabs
"It's SpongeBob NudeyPants!" — Pearl, Hooky Pearl Krabs II3 is the daughter of Mr. Krabs. She is a sperm whale, which means her mother was most likely a whale as well. She is revealed to be sixteen years old in the episode "Whale of a Birthday." She is shown to be an extremely spoiled, entitled, selfish and insolent teenage girl, often demanding things (usually money) from her father and throwing tantrums whenever they are not met. Her ill-mannered nature is likely due to Mr. Krabs' poor parenting, him being too lenient on her and giving in to whatever she demands. In "Selling Out," Pearl can be seen as a baby in a scrapbook. Mr. Krabs was holding her in the picture, so it is possible that he could have taken her. In another photo, Pearl can be seen riding a bike as a toddler with the guidance of Mr. Krabs. Personality Edit Pearl is a teenage girl who interested in anything a normal teenage girl would be interested in. She sometimes acts like a crybaby to Mr. Krabs in episodes such as 'Squeaky Boots', 'Whale of a Birthday', 'The Slumber Party', etc. She also gets angry easily when annoyed. In Mr. Krabs 'Takes a Vacation'. Pearl makes her father give her money because he doesn't share even one dime with her, so much to his dismay. Despite her attitude, she sometimes has a heart on others such as Sandy from 'Bubble Troubles', by helping her get air into the air helmet. In 'Bossy Boots', she wanted to turn the Krusty Krab into a teenage paradise to impress Mr. Krabs, without hurting his feelings. All she wants is to be a movie star and a cheerleader, in 'Culture Shock' she cheers for Squidward's talent show but ends with great disaster. And in 'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture', she wanted to be in a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie but her role is to be an Invisible Boatmobile, and in the real movie, she isn't in it, much to her disappointment. She likes hanging out in the mall with her friends as reveled in Whale of a Birthday and welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle. Appearance Edit Pearl is a gray whale with blond hair in a constant ponytail. She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl, as well as a dark pink skirt and white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink. She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick in the shape of a heart on her 'lips'. In "Bossy Boots", it is shown that she does, in fact, have lips. She also has a blow hole. She always has her bossy 'friends' by her side. It is unknown if she is bigger than Larry the Lobster Antagonistic Side Edit Pearl acts like a crybaby in many episodes she's in. She is a mirror image of her father. In Squeaky Boots. Pearl cries loudly when Mr. Krabs just gives her squeaky boots and she even cries more worse when he said it's from the bargain. In The Chaperone. She doesn't want Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Spongebob to go out on a prom, but is forced to choose Spongebob. She treats Spongebob really badly in the prom at first. In The Slumber Party. Pearl kicks Mr. Krabs out of his own home to stop embarrassing her in front of her friends, who was overprotective in this episode. She even bullies Girly TeenGirl, thinking she might be Spongebob. She continued bullying her without even knowing, leaving her crying. She also bullies Spongebob by having him open her father's root beer cellar; while one of her friends think he might be hurt, Pearl says he'll be fine. Then she punishes her father by spending his money at a private party in Goo Lagoon, without inviting him or SpongeBob. In Tunnel of Glove. She was forced to go with Spongebob on the Tunnel of Glove, then she disobeys the announcer's warning and thanks to her, the ride is broken. She then becomes even more annoyed when Spongebob gets scared of things. She doesn't admit herself being scared when they get out. In Best Frenemies. She berates Mr. Krabs to get his own Kelpshake, then when he sobs, she says that he embarrassing her again. She then pulls her leg from him, leaving him behind. In Drive Thru. She harshly pranks poor Squidward by shouting at him through a megaphone, leaving him injured. In Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation. She is very upset that Spongebob has to come with them. She wanted a vacation alone with her father. In Whale of a Birthday. She yells at her father by saying it's her 16th birthday, and gives a very long list about everything she wants on her birthday. When it initially appears to become the most terrible birthday ever, she begins crying as she pushes away some people. In Selling Out. She once again yells at Mr. Krabs for disturbing her phone call, then she kicks him away before harshly telling him to get a job, get a hobby,and get some friends. She then slams the door in his face. Relationships Edit SpongeBob SquarePants Edit In the past, Pearl seemed to like him so much due to The Chaperone, their relationship grew stronger, however in The Slumber Party, she showed a strong dislike for Spongebob, it is unknown why, but Pearl seemed to be annoyed now by his actions but in some episodes, they had a like/hate relationship. In Spongebob's opinion, in Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation, it seemed that Spongebob had a small crush on Pearl. Pearl is possibly one of the rival love interests of Spongebob. Patrick Star Edit Patrick ate one of Pearl's Krabby Patties in'' Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle'' he doesn't like them as much as SpongeBob's and in'' Tunnel of Glove'', he tried to get SpongeBob and Pearl out of the Tunnel of Glove, which they were stuck in. Sandy Cheeks Edit Pearl and Sandy never interacted to each other officially, fans think they are rival love interests of Spongebob. In Texas, she was one one the townspeople who wanted Sandy to stay in Bikini Bottom. She and the rest cheering for Sandy that she decides to stay in Bikini Bottom. In Bubble Troubles Pearl helped Sandy by giving air to her air helmet and said that mammals need to be together. Squidward Tentacles Edit Squidward and Pearl have an awkward relationship. In The Chaperone, Pearl refuses to go out with him to her prom. And in Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, he called her a 'drama queen', they were sunbathing while SpongeBob's Patty meter was empty. Pearl thinks that Squidward is such a barnacle. At the end of the episode, Pearl saves everyone by introducing the mall to the Mermaids. Mr. Krabs Edit Pearl's personality slightly matches Mr. Krabs' personality, Pearl always got humiliated about his overprotection of his daughter. But sometimes, Mr. Krabs wanted money more than Pearl, which made her deeply upset. Friends in Bikini Bottom High Edit Pearl and her friends were best friends, in The Chaperone, they didn't laugh at Pearl that Spongebob is her prom date, then in Tunnel of Glove, they teased and humiliated Pearl that Spongebob is her boyfriend, then they told the whole TV broadcast that Pearl and Spongebob are dating. Then at Drive Thru, Pearl had new friends. They pranked Squidward badly. Betsy Krabs Edit Although Pearl has been seen with her father many times throughout the series, Pearl has never been seen onscreen with her grandmother, Betsy Krabs. Quotes Edit * "Oh, actually it was really funny when that hot dog landed in Judy's hair!" (The Chaperone) * "SpongeBob! What are you doing?!" (The Chaperone) * "Totally rude, SpongeBob!" (Bossy Boots) * "Back off, pizza topping! Can't you see I'm doing The Sponge?!" (The Chaperone) * "I know it's you, SpongeBob SquarePants! Get him, girls!" (The Slumber Party) * "But I am having a good time..." (The Chaperone) * "Yay! My first prom picture!" (The Chaperone) * "Come on, SpongeBob." (The Chaperone) * "Yes, you can still wear the wig..." (The Chaperone) * "Jenny? It's Pearl. Coral is definitely out!" (Mid-Life Crustacean) * "Oh, Dad! You're embarrassing me again!" (Scaredy Pants) * "Daddy, you've ruined every one of my birthdays!" (Whale of a Birthday) * (happy) "Wheee!! You shouldn't have!" (angrily) "I mean, Dad, you really shouldn't have." (Squeaky Boots) * "Teenage Boy Museum!" (Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation) * "Get a job! Get a hobby, or get some friends because I can't take it anymore!" (Selling Out) * "No, remove the bun, the patty and the condiments!" (Bossy Boots) * "You know, we still haven't had our dance yet.." (The Chaperone) * "Barnacles. SpongeBob, why are you talking to me?" (Tunnel of Glove) * "Hold me, SpongeBob!" (Tunnel of Glove) * "Don't worry, SpongeBob. You didn't mess everything up..." (The Chaperone) * "Get down! It's my ex-boyfriend, Octavius Rex...a.k.a. Long, Tan, and Handsome!" (The Chaperone) * "I don't know, SpongeBob, the school dance is right around the corner and this barnacle seems to be getting bigger by the minute!" (Barnacle Face) * "Daddy!" (Barnacle Face) * "I don't know, SpongeBob, what will my friends say?" (Barnacle Face) * "Oh, don't worry SpongeBob, I knew it would be a total disaster all along but as far as disasters go, that was really fun." (The Chaperone) * "It's SpongeBob NudeyPants." (Hooky) * "Daddy! I'm borrowing your wallet! Line dancing? Ewww, that is so lame. What they need is my way cool cheer routine." (Tentacle-Vision) * "Dad you've ruined me!" (Squeaky Boots) *"I feel sorry for you!" (Best Frienemies) Trivia Edit * Pearl and Sandy are the only major characters who are mammals. * Currently, she has only appeared in one episode ("Tunnel of Glove") without Mr. Krabs. * She becomes more spoiled and rude in later episodes, possibly due to the cheapness of her father. In the episode "Selling Out," she was extremely rude to Mr. Krabs for wanting to spend time with her even though he did nothing wrong. In Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle, she demands to go to the mall, even though she should be concerned that she's trapped in a deserted island. * Since Pearl is a whale, and mammals have lungs, she needs air to breathe. It is revealed in "Bubble Troubles" that she holds air in her nose in order to breathe when underwater. * Pearl celebrated her birthday twice in episodes, first time in "Squeaky Boots " then second time in "Whale of a Birthday" . * Pearl and Sluggo are the only characters to be a different species to their parents. * Stephen Hillenburg is against revealing who Pearl's mother is so has kept it a secret throughout the series. * On the Krabs family tree, it is revealed that Pearl is an only child. References Edit * ^ SpongeBob Moves In! * ^ In "Dunces and Dragons," it is revealed that there is another "Pearl Krabs" in her family * ^ https://twitter.com/VincentWaller72/status/711211491983110146 Gallery 180px-Giant Pearl.jpg 212px-Dead Pearl.png Pearl Krabs the Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Nickelodeon TV Series Character 4.png Plankton Is Scared of Pearl.png Angry Pearl.png 170px-Pearl Krabs.svg.png T7bf1ba Spongebob-Perla-Festa.gif Pearl Krabs.png Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Characters Category:Whales Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Female Characters